An Amaranthine Story
by roguesmith
Summary: This started out as just being a small drabble about Nate and Anders but it's turned into a little more. Mostly romance, fluffy stuff but may get a little mature later on. A tale of Nate and Anders and their time in the Grey Wardens together in Amaranthine.


Amaranthine - Vigil's Keep

Nathaniel paused at the doorway, suddenly feeling nervous. His palms were sweating, which was unusual for him. Nate was nothing if not calm and collected most of the time. Most of the time he wasn't around Anders, anyhow. The mage had a way of making him feel like he was a gangly teenager again, all blushes and sweaty palms, and at a complete loss for words.

He spotted Anders working over his apothecary bench, the sunlight through the window highlighting the reddish glints in his hair as he pushed it back from his face, frustrated. Nate smiled, watching. Anders never secured his hair right.

The mage was working on his potions on his bench, all the while muttering under his breath and clattering flasks and utensils as he did so, clearly agitated about something. Anders was usually so careful while he was working on his potions, glass flasks didn't come cheap in Amaranthine.

When he'd been caught and thrown in the jail at the keep - his own jail! - the last thing Nate had expected to find was a home. He'd come back to Amaranthine and the Keep to steal back what family heirlooms he could, and he knew he'd probably die in the attempt. He'd been thoroughly prepared to meet his end when the Orlesian wardens occupying his home had found him and thrown him in the jail. He had been most surprised when the Warden Commander, instead of executing him on the spot, had offered him a chance to regain some honour by joining the Grey Wardens.

So he'd unwillingly joined the Grey Wardens and then found to his surprise that not only did he like the Warden-Commander personally, he actually liked being a Grey Warden. It suited him and it suited his skills. For the most part he liked his fellow Wardens well enough, although he didn't get too involved, kept people at arms' length. It had always been his way, he didn't trust people easily. In his experience, trust got betrayed easily.

Then there was Anders. When he'd first met the mage, he'd thought he was all sarcastic remarks and little else of substance. Of course he flirted outrageously with everyone. Nate didn't think there was anyone Anders hadn't come on to. Even the Warden-Commander, Queen of Ferelden. Of course THAT had almost ended with Anders condemned for treason, until she had decided to see the funny side of it. Still, that had been an extremely close shave for the mage. Nate had watched most of this from afar, silently observing Anders' attempts with amusement. Of course he'd never tried anything with Nate, for the most part Nate kept very much to himself when he wasn't out on a mission with the Warden-Commander, and thanks to his innate knowledge of the Keep he knew all the best places to hide so he could sit in peace and read without being disturbed. He liked it that way, he'd never been much of a one for the carousing and roughhousing that seemed to pass for an evening's entertainment in the Keep.

He wasn't a complete anti-social hermit though. From time to time he'd join his fellow Grey Wardens and tell tales of his time in the Free Marches, and for the most part they were well received by his comrades. He wasn't averse to the odd game of Wicked Grace either, although he was sure the dwarf cheated. He'd been doing his usual, sitting in a corner watching a particularly rambunctious game of Wicked Grace where Oghren had been drinking heavily and was being particularly ornery. He'd been silently amused, and even allowed himself the odd smile at the dwarf's antics. He hadn't even realised he'd laughed out loud until he'd heard the quiet sarcastic voice beside him, and automatically reached for a hidden blade.

'You know, that's the first time I've seen you do that. Will wonders never cease'

Nate relaxed the grip on his blade, only slightly. He hadn't even realised the mage had come up beside him. He was usually pretty good at hearing people but he'd obviously been more distracted with the game than he'd thought. He glowered at the mage, who just laughed.

'Oh that's more like it, that's the Nate we've come to know and love'

'What do you want, Mage'

Anders grinned. 'Oh I've been watching you, you know.' He cocked his head to the side 'When you laugh, you're actually quite handsome. Shame you don't do it more'

With that, he got up, turned and left leaving Nate more than slightly stunned and flustered. Since that night, he'd caught Anders watching him on more than the odd occasion, and each time he happened to catch the mage's eye, Anders would grin at him infuriatingly and turn away. As if that wasn't enough, Anders had seemed to turn his flirtatious intentions to Nate, and he wasn't sure if Anders was just toying with him. Naked under his robes, indeed. Although that particular image had sent Nate to a cold shower that evening, and relief in the form of his hand. Maker, if Anders actually knew the effect he was having he'd no doubt find it hilarious.

Anders flirted with everyone, it was just what he did. Nate wasn't aware that he'd actually carried through with any of the flirtation though, not to his knowledge anyway. And anyway, he wasn't looking for romantic entanglements, and definitely not with a renegade mage, no matter how frustrating and tempting he may be. And definitely not with one that caused Nate sleepless nights and cold showers. Maker. He was done for.


End file.
